


Inna’s Route

by SageSilvanis



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Original Work
Genre: Art, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Monsters, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Sirens, boyfriend to death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageSilvanis/pseuds/SageSilvanis
Summary: You reel around, stumbling when dizziness surges through you again. There's a man on the bed.He's colossal, and draped in a billowing fur shawl that swallows him from the waist down. Three pale, angular horns jut out, crownlike, from his head. You gawk. He breaks his near perfect stillness to smile at you.- - -A short drabble in which you encounter a siren with big plans for the evening a la Boyfriend To Death. Art at the bottom!





	Inna’s Route

     You wake up with a headache, eyes cracking open to a thick darkness. You stir at first, limbs turning over heavy, and work your way into sitting up with a groan. Reaching out for your bedside lamp, your fingers find nothing. Groggy and a bit dizzy, you slide forward to swing your legs over the edge of the bed. 

     You freeze. A cool twinge of fear drips down your spine. Do you even own satin sheets? 

     Bunching the fabric in your hands, you take a deep breath. This isn't your bed. Your bed is smaller, cottony, stacked with pillows and plushes. And you definitely fell asleep in it last night, curled up to a movie with a glass of wine. 

     So, then. Where are you? The stony grit of a foreign floor meets your bare feet as you stand. Your body flushes hot, sending a new wave of dizziness through you. Closing your eyes seems to make no difference against the odd, pure darkness, but the weakness fades. Steady again, you pick your way forward. Any direction should lead you to a wall, maybe a lightswitch.. or at least something to orient yourself with.

     Behind you, a light flicks on. You reel around, stumbling when dizziness surges through you again. 

     There's a man reclining on the bed. He's colossal, and draped in a billowing fur shawl that swallows him from the waist down. Three pale, angular horns jut out, crownlike, from his head. You gawk. He breaks his near perfect stillness to smile at you.

     "The lamp is on this side, dear." His voice is smooth, low, bordering on soothing.

     But something about his gaze is too keen. You bristle. Had he been there next to you when you woke up? 

     "You sleep quite soundly... I wondered for a moment that I had over-dosed you." 

     A cold shiver trickles through you, electric at the edges. You'd been drugged? And... Kidnapped! Your mind lurches to fill the void in your memory between sleeping at home and waking up here. 

     He watches you still, unblinking. The shadow of something like pride crosses his face, but when he smiles again, it's warm and inviting.

     "Now, there‘s no need to look so frightened." He pauses, as though considering his words. The moment of silence hangs like a lead weight in your chest. 

     "You and I are going to have a lovely time together." 

     You tense up, immediately scanning the room for a way out, something to use as a weapon, anything. You eye a candlestick briefly, but he hums at you and you glare back at him. 

     He lifts his chin, your eyes locked, and slowly… blinks.

     Six eyes peel open on his face, one set high and one low. Their amber gaze burns.

     You pull in a shallow breath, frozen in place, and watch as a pair of disembodied hands emerge, long-nailed fingers splaying out in his lap. They drift upwards, and you hear metal clicking against metal. One hand slips a thin, simple blade out of its twin's wristcuff, and spins it to face back. The other drapes a length of golden chain over his bared shoulder, which he idly toys with.. with a hand that _was_ connected to his body. You're suddenly uncertain if you're still dreaming or not.

     Before you can consider it further, his smile spreads into a grin, then... further. It cracks like a split seam along his jaw, dragging back to frame his cheekbone and finally collapsing at the junction of his ear. Teeth spill out over his lip, each one sharp, pale, and bigger than the one before it.

     You feel dizzy again.

     His blade-bearing hand drifts beside him, giving the weapon a lazy twirl. Steely light winks at you. It flips airborne and rests with the point digging into the pad of a single, fine-boned finger.. yielding a trickle of golden blood.

     He pauses to consider it, then fixes his sights on you again.

     "...Shall we get started?”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181884474@N08/47997858913/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This drabble and sketch were inspired by a wee binge of Boyfriend To Death 2: Fresh Blood. Inna is my beloved siren OC, and he fits neatly in wherever there’s blood, gore, and dubious love 💛
> 
> Pop over to my Instagram (@SageSilvanis) if you’d like to see more of my art, or of him!


End file.
